The present invention relates to an imaging system including an imaging device and a system control method for controlling the operations of the imaging system.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-193819 proposes an imaging system, in which an imaging device is installed at a specific point to image guests in a facility such as a theme park, image data obtained by imaging the guests is, for example, printed out, and printed images can be distributed to the guests later.